Bounty
by littleVampirewolf
Summary: Yugi is a Bounty Hunter who excepts any job that pays he's never missed a single target that is until Yami a smuggler who is smuggling rare ancient artifacts ends up on the wanted list and finds every way to elude Yugi.
1. Bounty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**Summary: Yugi is a Bounty Hunter who excepts any job that pays he's never missed a single target that is until Yami a smuggler who is smuggling rare ancient artifacts ends up on the wanted list and finds every way to elude Yugi.**

* * *

**Bounty**

"Well Yugi my boy you've out done yourself this time!"

Yugi smirked he was the best Bounty Hunter in all of Domino City. Yugi was about 4'9 with porcelain white skin. He had gravity defying black star-shaped hair that was rimmed in magenta, and golden bangs that lay softly against his forehead. He had large amethyst eyes, he was wearing black khaki's with a black muscle shirt and combat boots. Despite his child like Yugi was by no means weak skilled in several types or martial arts and weapons combat he was secretly lethal. In fact he took pride in is child like features it made getting Bounties a lot easier. His grandfather Solomon Mouto was the proud owner of a game shop that doubled as a office for bounties.

"I didn't think that anyone would have been able to catch those two thieves Joey and Tristan." Solomon chuckled.

"They put up one hell of a fight though, but they've run from the law for days so it was a matter of time before they were caught Although Ushio is still out there." Yugi said.

"Be careful my boy Ushio is as dangerous as they come" Solomon warned.

Ushio was on the top of the wanted list several accounts of battery, breaking and entering, sexual assault, and Robbery. He was the top dog of the underground criminal underground economy. He eluded the police for years but the truth was they were too scared to get close to him. They called him the Reaper because anyone who's gotten with in a hundred yards of him either cops or FBI ended up dead.

"So any leads on him?" Yugi asked.

"None but there are rumors of a group of smugglers outside of Domino who are working for Ushio, they are said to be smuggling ancient Egyptian artifacts." Solomon sighed.

"that's not much to go on, besides if its outside of the city there's not much I can do" Yugi said looking at his grandfather.

"So How much did they pay us for grabbing the two thieves?" Solomon chuckled.

"900,000 yen each" Yugi smiled.

Solomon's eyes widened "That much?" he asked

"Guess those two were a bigger pain in the Domino Police department then originally expected, but now we can get those repairs done on the shop." Yugi Smiled.

"I guess your right" Solomon laughed.

The bell on the door to the shop jingled causing both Yugi and his grandpa brows to furrow. Reviling none other than Ishizu and Marik Ishtar standing in the hallway.

"Sorry were closed." Solomon said.

"Were here on other business" Ishizu said walking forward.

"What business?" Solomon asked.

"We need help catching a criminal who has stolen rare ancient artifacts from a cargo shipment." Marik said.

"I don't work for charity!" Yugi said turning around to face them.

"Whats you price?" Marik asked glaring at Yugi

"No wanted poster no service! There is a legal service of doing things and I don't just except any job unless its official from the Domino Police." Yugi said getting up from his seat.

"How's this for your wanted poster?" Ishizu asked hand a piece of paper to Yugi.

Wanted

Yami

Occupation: Smuggler

Status: Alive

Reward: 200,000 Yen

Yugi read over the poster the man looked exactly like him but his features were sharper. He had black star-shaped hair that was rimmed in blood-red, and had golden streaks jetting up to the tips of his hair. Yami had crimson eyes and the dark leather clothing. He handed the paper back.

"Sorry can't help you that reward wouldn't even last a months pay" Yugi sighed.

"We'll Triple it plus the compensation for your travels and hardships!" Ishizu said.

"I do hope you have my payment in full" Yugi said shaking hands.


	2. Wanted

"What can you tell me about Yami?"

Yugi was always calm and collective when he was hunting down someone. It was what made him feel alive, all he needed was information on that Yami guy and he was good to go. And what perfect place to go than the bar where lots of criminal Intel is leaked.

"Yami I can't say I've heard that name before." The bartender said sliding a drink over to Yugi.

"Have you heard any rumors lately then?" Yugi as taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe but its to early to tell if there's any truth to it of not" The Bartender sighed.

"So what is it?"

"They say that there is a a crimson eyed man that looks similar to you but taller, he's traveling with the famous tomb robber Bakura. They were waiting out a cargo ship that was transporting some rare Egyptian artifacts, they pretended to be with the shipping crew and walked right off with everything." The Bartender said.

"Where were they heading?" Yugi asked

"Well the shipment was suppose to be going to the Domino Museum but because it was stolen they maybe heading to the criminal underground economy."

"Heh must be my lucky day the criminal underground economy is not to far from here." Yugi said paying his bill.

"Good luck friend"

* * *

"Heh what do you think Pharaoh?" Bakura laughed holding up a wanted poster.

"No comment" Yami said turning around.

"The price on your head is surprisingly weak considering the artifacts we stole and are transporting is ten times that much?" Bakura laughed.

"I don't care as long as this Ushio guy pays us." Yami sighed.

"Besides no one will except a job that low on pay"

"Heh guess your right" Bakura said.

Yami looked out the window of the truck, wondering how a guy like him got involved in such criminal activities like was rich but when his parents cut him off he had to find away to make it on his own so transporting stolen goods was his specialty as long as the job paid him he'd work no matter who the employer was. Bakura had pale skin and wild ghost white hair that came down just below his shoulders and sharp brown eyes. He was rich but he had his own way of doing things he was a wild cat that couldn't be tamed.

"Well look's like its time to hand over the goods and get paid." Yami said as they entered the criminal underground economy base.

"Hang on Pharaoh" Bakura said.

"Whats up?" Yami asked confused.

"These artifacts are worth more that what that thug Ushio is paying us so how about we do a some dealing?" Bakura smiled menacing.

"Are you nuts Ushio can kill us you know?" Yami glared.

"Will he you and I are the best Smugglers everyone else has come up short so he'll listen." Bakura chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Okay Pharaoh you leave the dealing to me and go find yourself something to do." Bakura demanded.

"Whatever I was going to" Yami sighed walking off to find him something to eat.

Ushio was in his office when a mad cackling laugh filled his office. Sighing he turned around to face Bakura, who had the items he requested.

"Where's your partner Yami?" Ushio asked coldly.

"He was bored so he went to have some fun." Bakura answered.

"And my Items?"

"All accounted for except there's been a slight change in the deal.? Bakura smiled.

Ushio glared at Bakura gritting his teeth.

"Oh really?" he sneered.

"I think its time for a raise" Bakura stated both giving each other a death glare neither backing down.

* * *

Mean while...

Yami stopped in his tracks a he saw the tri-color haired boy standing in front of him, he could have been his twin except her the slight coloring of his hair and eyes.

"Can I help you little one?" Yami asked

"There are two types of men ones who have a sense of justice and pride and those who don't so then which are you?" Yugi asked smirking.

Yami frowned.

"Who are you tell me!" Yami demanded.

"Yugi Mouto a bounty Hunter" Yugi smirked Yami did a double take.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing bounty hunter?" Yami asked as Yugi laughed.

"Size doesn't matter and age is just a number Yami."

"You know my name?" Yami asked incredulously.

"I do and your under arrest for stealing and smuggling rare and priceless artifacts." Yugi said holding up the wanted poster.

Yami blanched, the gods were working against him today.

"Well I'd love to come with you little one, but as you can see I'm here on business"


End file.
